La Chasse
by Kipyou
Summary: La chasse des créatures surnaturelles est tout un art. Art que le jeune Sasuke va studieusement étudier en compagnie de son tuteur, Naruto. Univers Alternatif, Yaoi, NaruSasu... [etc...].
1. Chapter 1

[La Chasse]

_Genre_ : Surnaturel, action, romance, fantastique... YAOI !

_Couple principal_ : Naruto X Sasuke progressif

_Tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note _: L'histoire se trouve dans un univers alternatif où les créatures et autres sont monnaies courantes dans la société.

P-S : Ma bêta n'étant plus disponible, il se peut que des fautes d'orthographes traîne de ci de là... Toues mes excuses !

Résumé : La chasse des créatures surnaturelles est tout un art. Art que le jeune Sasuke va studieusement étudier en compagnie de son tuteur, Naruto. Univers Alternatif, Yaoi, NaruSasu... [etc...].

Chapitre 1 :

Une lame au reflet argenté voleta près de la silhouette sombre.

- Eh bien ! Que d'énergie !

Le jeune homme qui tenait entre ses fines mains la fameuse lame la dirigea vers le sol et fixa son regard sur la personne qui sortait peu à peu de l'ombre.

- Uzumaki Naruto ?

La lumière des lampadaires éclaira un visage fin à la peau couleur miel, aux yeux cobalt et au sourire éblouissant. Ses cheveux dorés s'agitèrent lorsque qu'un vent léger se fit sentir, l'odeur de l'homme flotta durant un court un instant dans l'air ambiant.

- Je suppose que oui, Sasuke ?

- Uchiha s'il vous-plaît, répliqua froidement le concerné.

- Ne soyons pas aussi formel après tout nous allons chasser ensemble ! Je t'appellerais Sasuke, tu peux en faire autant, appelles-moi Naruto.

Son éblouissant sourire ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, au contraire il semblait s'agrandir de seconde en seconde. Ce type l'agaçait déjà.

Il venait tout juste d'arriver en France, le voyage en avion avait été éprouvant et affreusement long alors que ce mec cherche à faire ami-ami avec lui, lui donnait sérieusement envie de le frapper. La seule raison qui l'en empêcha était le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir se côtoyer durant un certain temps. Après tout, il s'était donné un mal fous pour venir ici alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher. C'était grâce à l'aide d'une de ses connaissances qui avait fait jouer de ses relations et d'un peu d'argent, que Sasuke avait pu aller en France pour se trouver un tuteur qui lui apprendrait la chasse des créatures surnaturelles. Uzumaki Naruto, expert en chasse de créatures surnaturelles depuis plus de 5 ans, était ainsi devenu son professeur.

- Quand commençons-nous ?

- Tu es si impatient !

Naruto se rapprocha du jeune homme et d'un geste vif se saisi de son arme.

- Jolie épée, fabrication japonaise à ce que je vois.

Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur le côté affuté de la lame tout en observant avec attention Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagit, il l'avait laissé prendre son arme sans protester pourtant il détestait que l'on lui prenne ainsi son épée.

- Un katana en argent supérieur, déclara Sasuke.

- Un bon point pour toi ! Ces monstres ont horreurs de ce matériau, il les blesse et les empêche de guérir facilement. L'argent leur est fatal, as-tu une arme à feu ?

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Ça va être problématique, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu passer avec sans un permis à l'aéroport. Je t'en trouverais une plus tard, on ne m'a pas dit grand chose sur toi, as-tu une expérience spécifique sur le surnaturelle ?

- Serais-je ici avec vous si j'en avais une ?

- Dans ce cas tu vas apprendre sur le terrain !, proclama joyeusement Naruto, que sais-tu sur les vampires ?

- Ce que j'en ai lu et étudié.

- C'est-à- dire ?

- Qu'ils ne supportent pas la lumière du jour, le feu, l'argent, qu'ils sont rapides, forts, qu'ils guérissent à une vitesse impressionnante de toute blessures non causé par les éléments cités et qu'ils boivent du sang humain.

- Hum... ça devrait le faire, le reste tu l'apprendra en l'expérimentant. Les loups-garous ?

- Sensible à l'argent, ils se transforment obligatoirement lors d'une pleine lune, ils guérissent aussi vite qu'un vampire sauf lorsqu'ils sont touchés par de l'argent. Ils sont forts mais moins rapides qu'un vampire, une fois qu'ils redeviennent humains ils perdent souvent trop d'énergie et finissent par perdre conscience. Ils se nourrissent de chair fraiche.

Naruto lui rendit son arme, il la remit dans son fourreau collé à son dos sous sa veste pour la rendre invisible. Son professeur se mit en marche, d'une démarche gracieuse et détendu, sur le trottoir. Sasuke le suivi docilement. Tout le long du chemin, le blond lui posa des questions sur les créatures. Il passa par les lutins puis le questionna sur les démons, il en fut ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils pénètrent dans un parking désert où seule une Toyota orange était garée.

- Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas un inculte dans ce domaine ! Sinon tu n'aurais pas survécu très longtemps...

Il déverrouilla la voiture et pénétra à l'intérieur. Sasuke posa son sac sur la banquette arrière et s'installa sur le siège passager, puis il boucla sa ceinture. La voiture démarra pour se diriger vers la route.

- Se soir on va s'occuper d'une attaque de vampire. L'attaque a eu lieu dans une demeure isolé, la police pense qu'il s'agit d'un jeune vampire. Personnellement, je préfère émettre mes propres hypothèses mais on m'a dit que les restes de la victime n'étaient pas beau à voir.

- Quel rapport ?

- Les jeunes vampires ont tendance à faire dans l'exagération, ils aiment charcuter inutilement leurs proies alors que les anciens sont plus sobres et discrets. Disons que plus ils sont vieux, plus ils apprennent à se contrôler.

- Et comment allons nous procéder ?

- Les jeunes vampires sont du genre arrogant et impulsif, il faudra faire très attention. Je vais te prêter mon révolver, c'est un Smith&Wesson alors je compte sur toi pour me le rendre intact. Tu sais utiliser une arme à feu ?

- Oui, j'ai été dans un club de tir.

- Excellent, car cela te sauvera sûrement la vie. Les armes blanches sont très peu efficaces car les vampires sont trop rapides, le corps à corps est dangereux contre eux.

Naruto passa sa main sur le côté de sa hanche et en sortie un révolver qu'il lui tendit.

- Cache-le mais garde le à porter de main. Ton katana te servira si tu le perds mais tâche d'éviter cette situation car tu n'es pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant.

Le blond se permit de lâcher la route du regard pour le tourner vers son nouvel élève. Un visage aux traits fins d'une pâleur extrême, des lèvres rosées et de magnifiques yeux sombres, le tout encadrait de cheveux noirs mi-longs. Il était appétissant.

- Les vampires ont tendances à vouloir prendre possession de tous ce qu'ils trouvent magnifiques, ils aiment la beauté. C'est pour cela que la plupart de ces monstres sont beaux.

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu risques d'être pris pour cible et par pour être tué.

Le jeune Uchiha ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir, son tuteur venait de sous-entendre qu'il le trouvait séduisant.

- Et vous alors ?

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres pleines de son professeur, il avait un rire magnifique. Sasuke sentit son rire l'envelopper comme de la soie alors que ces joues devenait encore plus rouges. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit !

- Les vampires me nomment « Le Tueur », mon tableau de chasse est si plein que je ne compte même plus. Ils ont appris à me craindre mais je te remercie du compliment, finit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Naruto gara sa Toyota sur le coin de la pelouse. L'endroit se trouvait en campagne, aucune autre habitation n'était en vue, un lieu parfait pour un vampire. Quatre voitures de police aux phares allumés étaient présents. Ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture, le blond ouvrit le coffre et récupéra dans un sac à dos deux autres armes à feu. Il donna à Sasuke le plus petit et plaça l'autre à l'ancienne place du révolver qu'il lui avait donné auparavant.

- Je me sens moins nu comme ça, soupira son tuteur en tâtant son arme à travers son jean. Tiens, le holster d'épaule pour le Browning, fais attention elle est plus dure à la détente que le Smith&Wesson que je t'ai donné plus tôt. D'ailleurs, où l'as-tu mis ?

Le jeune Uchiha désigna le côté droit de sa hanche.

- Es-tu droitier ?

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête.

- Alors excellent choix ! Se sera plus facile pour dégainer. J'en ai un des deux côtés, lui dit-il en soulevant sa chemise pour que le jeune brun puisse apercevoir les deux armes. Évidemment, je ne suis pas ambidextre, très peu le sont réellement, mais mieux vaut avoir trop que pas assez d'armes.

Sasuke le scruta avec effarement, combien d'autres armes cachait-il ?

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le fourreau que lui avait lancé Naruto. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont ça se mettait ! Son tuteur dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il lui prit des mains et lui demanda d'enlever sa veste.

- Comme ça !, s'exclama t-il une fois le fourreau d'épaule mis en place. Et maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à mettre l'arme à l'intérieur en enclenchant la sécurité bien sûr.

Sasuke le remercia avant de remettre sa veste.

Alors qu'ils allaient en direction de la maison, un agent de police les intercepta avant. L'homme était brun avec quelques cheveux blancs sur les côtés, il avait une carrure de rugbyman et devait avoir dans la quarantaine bien placé.

- Messieurs ce secteur est interdit aux civils, annonça le gendarme en posant en l'air une main face à eux.

- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, l'expert en surnaturelle que l'on a demandé, répondit le blond en sortant un badge.

L'agent observa longuement le badge puis il tourna son regard vers Sasuke.

- Et lui ?

- C'est mon élève, il m'accompagne partout.

Le gendarme parut se satisfaire de cette explication vu qu'il les emmena vers ce qui semblait être le chef enquêteur. Ce dernier était un homme corpulent d'environ quarante-cinq ans, ses cheveux était d'un châtains parsemés d'argent et son regard bleu brillait d'intelligence. Il était grand, peut-être un bon mètres 95, Sasuke dû lever la tête pour observer son visage et pourtant il n'était pas petit non plus.

- Naruto enfin ! Cela fait deux heures qu'on attend, viens, lui dit l'homme quant-il aperçu le blond.

- Donne moi les détailles Antoine, Marc ne m'a pas dit grand chose au téléphone.

- Le propriétaire a été attaqué par un vampire qui a prit possession de sa maison. On pense qu'il compte en faire son lieu de résidence, c'est le gendre qui a retrouvé le corps de la victime devant la porte d'entrée et ce dernier à alors prévenu de suite la police, résuma le dit Antoine.

- Où est le beau-fils ?

- Dans une voiture de police, il se remet du choc. Il ne sait pas encore que c'est un vampire qui a attaqué son beau père.

Naruto hocha distraitement la tête. L'agent les emmena vers un secteur délimité par des bandes jaunes et noirs.

- Qui est-ce ?, questionna Antoine quant-il eut remarqué la présence de Sasuke.

- Mon apprenti.

- Il ne va pas aimer le spectacle, ce qu'il reste du cadavre n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. La moitié de mes gars en ont vomi leur repas.

- Il tiendra le coup ou sinon il évitera de régurgiter son repas sur le corps, déclara Naruto en lançant avec amusement un regard au coin au jeune Uchiha.

- Il aura du mal vu ce qui en reste..., marmonna l'agent.

Voilà !

Premier chapitre, j'étais toute excité de le publié alors j'espère qu'il a été agréable à lire et que vous me donnerez votre avis sur l'histoire. Ça m'a un peu perturbé d'écrire une fiction d'un tout autre genre que ce que je fais habituellement mais j'ai aimé l'inventer. La relation entre Naruto et Sasuke se fera vraiment progressivement enfin j'essayerais tout de même de booster un peu les choses mais je ne peux rien promettre !

J'avais peur que de mettre des vampires fasse trop cliché mais je n'ai pas pu résister... :S Je l'avoue, j'ai craqué !

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire et espère vous revoir pour la suite qui est prévue dans deux à trois semaines au plus tard. (OUI ! Je me suis avancé ! Et j'en suis fière !)


	2. Chapter 2

[La Chasse]

_Genre_ : Surnaturel, action, romance, fantastique... YAOI !

_Couple principal_ : Naruto X Sasuke progressif

_Tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note _: L'histoire se trouve dans un univers alternatif où les créatures et autres sont monnaies courantes dans la société.

P-S : Ma bêta n'étant plus disponible, il se peut que des fautes d'orthographes traînent de ci de là... Toutes mes excuses !

Remerciement à XQuelqu'une, AILE-NOIRE, Lucifer-L, deidei94, Raffie13035, MoonNaruSasu, Prototype777, LigonLaGrise pour avoir commenté, mise en alerte ou en favoris.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Ils passèrent par dessous les bandes et la scène qui s'offrit à leurs yeux fut à la hauteur de la description d'Antoine. Un véritable carnage, le pauvre homme ou du moins ce qu'il en restait était éparpillé de tout part. Le corps avait été écartelé, des membres se baladaient d'ici et là. L'odeur du sang était omniprésent, cela en devenait écœurant. Le tout baigné dans une mare de sang dont la surface commençait à coaguler. Sasuke baissa son regard à ses pieds et aperçu une main gisant tout près. Il ne savait pas s'il devait feindre d'être courageux et faire comme-ci cette main n'avait jamais été là ou prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant loin de cette abomination. Il opta pour la première solution, après tout un Uchiha ne fuit pas même s'il doit juste après en vomir tripe et boyaux. Rien que cette idée fit monter en lui une nausée incontrôlable, il posa une main devant sa bouche et se retint d'expulser son repas à l'extérieur. Il reporta son attention sur Naruto pour tenter d'oublier la scène sous ses yeux. Ce dernier était calme, peut-être un peu pâle, mais lui au moins n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un prêt à vomir d'une seconde à l'autre. Peut-être était-ce l'habitude ?

- Le vampire s'en ai donné à cœur joie, fit ironiquement remarquer Naruto.

- Le pire est encore à venir, on pense qu'il a kidnapper la petite fille du beau-fils.

- C'est horrible... laissa échapper Sasuke dans un soufflement.

- Tu peux le dire, il faut agir vite, on ne sait pas ce que peut lui faire ce monstre.

- C'est pour cela qu'on t'attendait Naruto. Je sais maintenant que tu peux nous éviter des pertes inutiles alors j'ai préférer que tu sois là. Je ne veux pas envoyer mes hommes à une mort certaine même si je préfèrerais ne pas impliquer de civil. Mais tu n'es pas tout à fait un civil.

- Tes hommes sont prêts ?, questionna Naruto.

- Oui, que des volontaires. Mais pour l'instant nous cherchons à savoir si la petite fille se trouve réellement à l'intérieur, le gendre a affirmé qu'elle devait passer la soirée avec la victime à partir de 21h, l'heure de l'accident est estimé à 21h02.

- Avez-vous réussi à contacter la mère ?

- Non, on espère que la femme ne se trouve pas également à l'intérieur.

- Combien d'hommes ?, interrogea le blond.

- Cinq avec toi...

Un cri enfantin chargé de douleur retenti dans le silence de la nuit coupant ainsi Antoine.

- Rassemble tes hommes ! Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !, hurla brusquement Naruto.

L'agent les quitta pour venir à la rencontre d'un groupe d'homme, sûrement les dit volontaires. L'Uzumaki posa son regard sur le jeune homme brun.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de venir, c'est dangereux. Tu viens tout juste d'arriver en France et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu prennes des risques inutiles. Cinq c'est largement suffisant.

- Dans ce cas je ne prends aucun risque. Et à quoi servent les armes que tu m'as donner si je ne viens pas « apprendre sur le terrain » ?, répliqua sur la défensive le jeune brun.

Le blond capitula en levant les mains en l'air.

Antoine revint vers eux avec quatre homme. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers Naruto, il était roux avec des yeux vert sombre et des tâches de rousseurs discrètes apparaissaient sur ces joues.

- Naruto ! Tu es prêt à aller descendre un p'tit vampire avant d'aller te coucher ?, plaisanta le nouveau venu.

- Toujours aussi drôle Marc, dit Naruto d'un air blasé.

- Roh ! Je sais que t'adore mon humour !

- Même pas dans tes rêves, marmonna le blond en guise de réponse.

- Tu emmènes ton apprenti ? Il n'a pas peur ?, questionna Marc en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Non je n'ai pas peur et il serait fort aimable de s'adresser directement à moi, clama froidement l'Uchiha.

- Mais c'est qu'il a un sale caractère !

- Oui, je te le fais pas dire !, renchérit son tuteur.

- Ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là, articula Sasuke dont la voie trembler de rage.

Le blond ébouriffa la chevelure du brun avant d'éclater de rire suivi très vite du rire de Marc.

- Vous avez fini de vous amusez ? Il serait temps d'y aller, coupa Antoine avec sérieux.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de rire, Naruto sortir un pistolet de son épaule gauche. C'était la cinquième arme que Sasuke le voyait sortir pour la soirée, ce type était un véritable gouffre d'arme à feu.

Tous le monde s'équipa d'un gilet pare-balle et d'un micro positionné à l'intérieur du gilet. Quatre policiers restèrent pour accueillir le SAMU et les renforts qui devaient arriver dans une heure au plus tôt.

- La maison est immense, c'est une véritable embuscade alors nous allons faire des équipes de deux. Si jamais un événement nous séparait, restez à tout prix avec votre partenaire. Pour rentrer nous serons en position double, c'est-à-dire deux devant, deux sur les côtés et deux à l'arrière. Marc et moi prenons l'avant, Arnaud et Charles prendrons les côtés, déclara Antoine en désignant deux hommes à la chevelure châtain, vous deux prendrez l'arrière.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en position pour pénétrer dans la demeure.

- Soyez vigilant, ne baissez jamais votre garde, ordonna Antoine avec fermeté.

- Ne paniquez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à suivre des yeux les mouvements du vampire, conseilla Naruto.

Avec lenteur et dans un silence chargé de tension, Antoine ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Les lumières des ampoules électriques illuminaient le couloir d'entrée d'un éclat curieusement effrayant. Ils pénétrèrent avec précaution à l'intérieur, une odeur de neuf planait dans l'air ambiant. Toutes les portes claquèrent violemment lorsque les six hommes furent tous entrés, y compris celle de l'entrée, Charles et Arnaud sursautèrent légèrement de surprise. Il ne restait plus que pour seule issue qu'un escalier en bois se trouvant au fond du couloir.

- On nous montre si gentiment le chemin, marmonna Naruto avec ironie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier dans l'attention de le monter. Les marches grincèrent quelques peu sous leur poids mais rien d'autre ne sembla venir troublait le calme sinistre qui les entourait. L'étage supérieure baigné dans une pénombre aléatoirement éclairait par des bougies rouge sang dont la flammes vacillait sous un vent inexistant. Une porte s'ouvrit en poussant un grincement sourd que seul le bois ancien pouvait produire. D'un pas hésitant, le groupe se mit en marche vers la dite porte qui semblait dégageait une aura de froideur intense. La porte donnait sur une pièce immense qui devait bien avoir la taille d'une salle de classe pour lycéen. La même ambiance que celle du couloir y planait mais les bougies présentes étaient noirs se confondant ainsi avec l'obscurité et faisant ressortir les flammes vacillantes.

- Nous avons des invités.

La voix résonna et se répercuta sur les murs. Une voix grave et veloutée qui semblait caresser la peau, elle provoqua des frissons sur les avants-bras de Sasuke qui resserra sa prise sur son arme. Une autre bougie s'alluma d'elle même, permettant ainsi d'éclairer l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole. Il se tenait assis en tailleur au milieu d'un lit au proportion énorme recouvert de satin blanc. Il avait de long cheveux d'or qui lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pailleter de jaune fixait les six hommes, il respirait le pouvoir. Ces fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire félin qui révéla ses canines. Simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche entrouverte ainsi que d'un pantalon noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les jambes, il ressemblait à une sculpture du l'époque antique, beau et hypnotisant. Il lança un regard méprisant sur les armes pointés vers lui, sa main se leva avec souplesse pour caresser la chevelure brune d'une jeune femme qui se tenait lascivement contre son torse. D'autres silhouettes se trouvaient dans le lit, des femmes quasiment dévêtus et des hommes torse nu entouraient le vampire blond dans une positon sensuelle.

- Il n'est pas seul, constata Antoine en lançant un regard troublé vers l'Uzumaki.

- Il n'est pas jeune non plus, commenta ce dernier en grimaçant.

- On est dans la merde, quoi, conclut Sasuke avec gravité.

Naruto ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'esquisser un sourire devant la remarque du jeune Uchiha.

- Quel joie de te revoir, mon cher Tueur, souffla le vampire avec un tendresse feinte tout en posant son regard émeraude sur l'Uzumaki.

- Joie non partagé William, se contenta de répondre Naruto avec indifférence.

- Tu le connais ?, demanda Sasuke avec effarement.

- Disons qu'on a eu des altercations plutôt violentes.

Le vampire éclata d'un rire voluptueux, il laissa sa main se balader sur le dos nu de la jeune femme lové contre son buste et de son autre main libre replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Violentes ? Il m'a fallut 2 mois pour me remettre complètement des blessures que tu m'as infligé. Tu as causé la mort de beaucoup de mes serviteurs, j'ai dû m'en trouver de nouveaux. Je peux encore te pardonner cela mais tu as tué Héléna, le ton du vampire se fit soudainement froid et cassant. Ma belle Héléna, elle était si belle, si magnifique... Une femme parfaite dans les moindres détailles. Sa beauté était unique et je l'ai perdu par ta faute.

Sa voix trembler d'une rage froide et ses yeux se voilait d'une colère contenue.

- Quand je te disais que les vampires sont fous de la beauté, fit remarquer Naruto à Sasuke.

- Oh mais que vois-je, déclara William en fixant Sasuke avec avidité.

Le vampire se déplaça à une vitesse hallucinante et en un clin d'œil, il se retrouva tout proche du jeune Uchiha. Celui-ci se crispa et dans la panique, pointa son arme sur la poitrine du vampire.

- Écartez-vous de moi, ordonna placidement le brun.

Le vampire ne fit pas mine de bouger, il plongea son regard émeraude dans ceux de Sasuke. Une lueur de désir brillait dans les yeux de William, d'un geste sensuel, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

- Ne paniquez pas ! Gardez vos armes diriger vers les autres vampires, Sasuke ne cours aucun risque, hurla Naruto en s'adressant aux agents de police.

À ce moment, Sasuke se rendit compte que les quatre policiers avaient pointés leurs armes sur le vampire et qu'ils étaient prêts à tirer au moindre geste suspect de celui-ci. À la demande du blond, ils dirigèrent leur flingues vers le lit où se tenaient les autres vampires.

- Ne tire que si tu te sens en danger, il ne faut pas que l'on attaque les premiers, dit Naruto en s'adressant à l'Uchiha.

- Mais j'ai l'impression d'être en danger depuis que l'on est dans cette baraque !, hurla Sasuke avec énervement.

- Ce gamin a peut-être mauvais caractère mais j'aime son état d'esprit, lança Marc dans le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le vampire huma l'air durant un instant, une expression réjouit s'afficha sur son pâle visage.

- Ton parfum est si délectable, laissa échapper William dans un langoureux soupir.

- Vous reniflez comme un chien, répliqua Sasuke en lançant un regard noir au vampire.

Le concerna sembla s'amuser de la remarque de l'Uchiha puisqu'il laissa un sourire joyeux étirer ses lèvres.

- Je prendrais plaisir à te dresser mon mignon, se contenta t-il de répondre.

- Et là ? Je peux tirer ?, questionna le brun avec agacement.

- Hélas, pas encore, déclara le blond.

Sasuke fit la moue mais ne tira pas, il se contenta d'enfoncer son arme avec plus de force dans la poitrine du vampire. Celui-ci fit mine de lever sa main pour venir caresser la joue droite du ténébreux mais son geste fut vite stoppé. L'Uchiha avait intercepter sa main et la tenait d'une poigne ferme tandis que son bras gauche gardait le pistolet enfoncé sur la poitrine. William sembla à peine sentir la main de Sasuke qui l'empoignait avec férocité, il fit comme si rien ne l'entraver en libérant son bras d'un geste souple et par la suite en se saisissant de la main droite qui l'enserrait. Le jeune Uchiha n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement, il fut contraint de laisser le vampire blond déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main tandis que la main gauche du vampire avait immobiliser la main qui tenait son flingue.

- Ça suffit, lança Sasuke sur un ton impérieux.

William ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il laissa ses lèvres se posaient délicatement sur la douce peau d'albâtre. Le toucher fut doux, les lèvres étaient étrangement tièdes pour un vampire. Sasuke sentit un frisson parcourir tout son bras droit alors que le vampire blond appuyer ces lèvres, maintenant entrouvertes, plus fortement sur sa peau. Sa langue pût passer à travers ses lèvres pour venir lécher avec délectation la douce peau du jeune Uchiha. Ce dernier tenta de libérer sa main mais la poigne de William le tenait si fermement qu'il pouvais à peine remuer.

- Ne me lécher pas, cracha froidement le jeune homme brun.

Le vampire l'ignora purement et simplement, pourtant sa langue se retira tout de même mais à la place, Sasuke sentit les canines de William effleuraient doucement son épiderme en un geste sensuel.

Seul le bruit caractéristique d'un doigt qui se pose sur la gâchette interrompit le vampire blond dans son acte. Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête pour poser ses yeux verts pailleter de jaune sur le regard glacial de l'Uchiha.

- Je vais tirer, annonça simplement Sasuke.

Effectivement, il tira mais William eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter que la balle ne touche un point vital. Il ne reçu aucun dommage important, la balle c'était contenté d'effleurer la bras du vampire blond laissant sur son sillage une infime égratignure rougeâtre dont un mince filet de sang s'échappa.

- Il n'y aura pas de deuxième avertissement, lâcha le brun d'un ton dur.

Le vampire était maintenant à deux pas d'écart de l'Uchiha et malgré la légère blessure que venait de lui faire le brun, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayer ou en colère. Au contraire, il semblait excité.

- Une beauté fougueuse et sauvage à ce que je vois, fit William de sa voix velouté.

Le sang eut à peine le temps de coaguler qu'un serviteur du vampire blond apparut à ses côtés. C'était la jeune femme brune qui se lover auparavant sur son torse, son apparition surpris quelque peu l'Uchiha dont l'attention s'était focalisé sur le vampire. Elle retira la chemise blanche de William et s'agenouilla pour venir récolter à l'aide de sa langue le sang de sa blessure.

- Qu'avez vous fait de la petite fille et de sa mère ?, interrogea Sasuke avec impatiente, le révolver toujours pointé sur le vampire blond.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venu ?, demanda doucement le concerné en passant sa main dans la cascade doré qui lui tenait lieu de cheveux.

- Réponds-nous simplement, William, déclara calmement Naruto.

Le vampire se déplaça, non avec la vitesse surhumaine qu'il avait fait preuve pour s'approcher de Sasuke mais plutôt avec une grâce féline rendant ses mouvement lent et hypnotisant. Sasuke se crispa sur son arme mais quant-il vit que le vampire se contenter de reprendre sa place sur le lit, il desserra sa prise sur le revolver et laissa la tension qui l'habitait retomber quelque peu.

Le vampire blond se retrouva de nouveau entre les corps dénudés de ses serviteurs, la jeune femme l'avait suivi docilement mais elle se trouvait maintenant collé à un homme pâle au regard marron dont les cheveux châtain mi-long s'éparpillaient sur le drap en satin blanc. Les mains de ce dernier étaient posés sur la poitrine opulente de la brune tandis qu'elle même avait entouré les hanches étroites du vampire de ses bras.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans l'immense lit à s'étreindre ainsi. Il y avait en tout sept vampires, en comptant les deux d'avant, qui se prélassés sans honte dans une semi-nudité. Quatre femmes et trois hommes pour être exacte, tous étaient les serviteurs de William. Sasuke ne s'y connaissait pas encore assez en vampire pour savoir la façon dont la société vampirique fonctionnait mais il comptait bien questionner Naruto à ce sujet. Il trouvait cela étrange que le vampire blond puisse avoir des serviteurs eux-même vampire, y avait-il une hiérarchie vampirique spécifique ? Comment fonctionnait-elle ?

- La femme et l'enfant sont dans le salon, lâcha William dans un soupir lasse.

- Sont-ils vivants ?, demanda aussitôt l'Uzumaki.

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, il laissa ses yeux se posaient avec avidité sur Sasuke dont le révolver était encore pointé sur lui. Le ténébreux ne put empêcher un frisson de peur le parcourir lorsqu'il sentit le regard émeraude le détailler ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur quand le vampire blond s'était approché de lui car à ce moment son taux d'adrénaline était si élevé qu'il avait pu agir avec un calme surprenant. Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendu à un niveau acceptable, la peur reprenait tous ces droits et venait prendre les commandes. Il savait que s'il laissait celle-ci faire, il finirait sûrement par tirer sur tous les vampires présents. Il devait se contrôler et ne pas paniquer, après tout rien de vraiment dangereux ne s'était encore produit même si une petite voix en fond de lui chuchoter que cela ne serait tarder.

- Leur cœur bat encore si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit enfin le vampire, nous nous sommes juste nourrir.

- L'homme à l'entrée ? Est-ce toi ?

- Tu me bombardes de question chère Tueur, fit remarquer William avec détachement.

- Réponds, cracha le blond.

- L'un des mien vient récemment d'être transformer, dit-il en désignant l'homme à la chevelure châtain qui enserrait la femme brune. Il n'a pas su se contrôler, c'était la première fois qu'il se nourrissait.

- Tu sais sur quelles règles je joue ? La loi dans se pays autorise les gens à abattre les créatures surnaturelles de vue mais personnellement je ne les tue que s'ils ont commis un acte criminel. Rien ne m'y oblige, je pourrais aussi bien te tirer dessus sans préambule...

- Mais cette règle te permet d'avoir de l'autorité sur notre société ainsi tu n'es pas juste un humain qui nous abat, tu es un sorte de policier du surnaturel. L'assemblé des vampires t'a reconnu comme tel et nous devons donc tous te reconnaître comme tel. Tant que la règle sera respecter, l'assemblé vampirique te soutiendra, tu es « Le Tueur », coupa sèchement le vampire blond.

Sasuke resta perplexe devant les propos de William. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Naruto possédait un arrangement avec les vampires qui lui permettait de faire la loi au sein de leur société. Était-ce pour cela que le blond refusait qu'ils soient les premiers à attaquer ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquer ? Comment était-il arrivé à ce compromis ? Encore des questions qu'il devrait penser à lui poser.

- Si tu sais cela, tu dois savoir ce qui vas se passer par la suite, déclara doucement Naruto.

- Tu vas le tuer mais les autres n'ont rien fait, tu n'as pas le droit de les tuer.

- C'est exact.

- Merde Naruto ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas simplement tous les abattre !?, hurla rageusement Marc en jetant un regard hostile au vampire blond.

William éclata de rire cependant son rire sonna étrangement faux aux oreilles de tous.

- Quel novice !, s'esclaffa t-il avec gaieté.

- Marc, combien sommes nous ?, lança Naruto avec agacement .

- Six, marmonna Marc entre ses dents.

- Et eux ?

Marc fit le tour des vampires présents et à voix haute annonça :

- Huit.

- Ça ne te suffit pas comme bonne raison ?

Il eut l'air d'avoir compris puisque son regard s'illumina durant un court instant avant de s'assombrir. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Au moins il comprend que vous êtes en position de faiblesse, fit remarquer William.

- Laissez-nous récupérer la femme et l'enfant, lâcha Antoine avec fermeté.

Le vampire eut un sourire malsain.

- Bien sûr et après ?

- Après nous ferrons ce que la loi demande, répondit calmement Antoine.

- Vous allez nous tuer.

- Vous êtes accusés de non assistance à une victime et vous êtes un vampire, contra le policier.

- C'était un accident, un fâcheux accident mais un accident.

- Vous êtes un vampire, répéta Antoine avec répugnance.

William laissa l'agacement prendre place sur son visage mais très vite son expression redevint joyeuse.

- Soite, alors quoi ? Vous vous croyez en mesure de nous tuer et de sauver la femme et l'enfant ?, demanda t-il avec nonchalance.

- On peut se trouver un arrangement, intervint Naruto.

- Tu ne comprends pas Tueur.

Un lourd silence s'installa à la suite de la phrase. La tension monta de plusieurs crans, elle l'en devint même palpable.

- Vous êtes des agneaux qui sont à la merci du loup, annonça William avec la même gravité que lorsqu'on annonce une sentence à mort.

* * *

Chapitre 2 clos !

Il est un peu long mais je ne savais pas trop où le couper pour que cela reste compréhensible. J'espère qu'il n'a pas déçu vos attentes et qu'il vous a plut ! Les noms français peuvent choquer mais disons que j'ai trouvé logique de les inclure étant donné qu'ils se trouvent en France. Même si ça me fait bizarre aussi...

Le personnage de William me tient beaucoup à cœur, j'en ai même fait un dessin ! (Si quelqu'un se sent l'envie de voir mon gribouillage, faîtes moi signe je la mettrais en image profil de la fiction et oui j'adorerais vous montrer à quoi ressemble William dans ma tête !) Disons que j'ai aimé le décrire et l'inventer, pour moi c'est un genre de playboy qui utilise des manières très extrême de drague... (Oui les crocs ça fait un tabac !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ou un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir même si ce n'est que quelque mot.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 que je posterais au plus tard dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

[La Chasse]

_Genre_ : Surnaturel, action, romance, fantastique... YAOI !

_Couple principal_ : Naruto X Sasuke progressif

_Tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note _: L'histoire se trouve dans un univers alternatif où les créatures et autres sont monnaies courantes dans la société.

P-S : Grand MERCI à **XQuelqu'une** qui a eu le courage et la gentillesse de me corriger et surtout à qui vous devez un chapitre aussi agréable à lire !

Remerciement à XQuelqu'une (encore), Lucifer-L, AILE-NOIRE, deidei94, pour avoir commenté et lu mes précédents chapitres. Remerciement également à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou alerte.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent d'un seul mouvement, les ténèbres tombèrent tel un rideau et la panique monta en flèche.

Sasuke n'hurla pas mais il se savait à deux doigts de le faire. L'obscurité était telle que l'on pouvait seulement distinguer les contours évasifs des objets.

- Les lampes !, hurla Antoine en allumant en même temps la sienne.

Mais cela attira l'attention sur lui et deux silhouettes lui sautèrent dessus à une vitesse effrayante. L'Uchiha n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que lui aussi fut assailli par des ombres un peu trop rapides à son goût. Il tira sur les silhouettes qui semblèrent s'effacer à chaque fois que les tirs les touchaient. Des coups de feu retentirent de toute part, trois lampes s'allumèrent en plus de celle d'Antoine permettant d'avoir une vision plus éclairée de la pièce.

Antoine se battait contre deux vampires mâles qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Les tirs semblaient ne leur faire aucun dommage. Tout près de lui, Charles se débattait avec un vampire qui lui avait sauté dessus et qui tentait de lui mordre la gorge, enfin… arracher serait plus approprié. Marc et Arnaud s'occupaient chacun d'un vampire et avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir.

Sasuke, lui, était aux prises avec deux vampires, une femelle et un mâle. Ils se contentaient d'apparaître et de disparaître autour du ténébreux mais ce dernier savait qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là et qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils l'attaqueraient franchement. Il prit une grande respiration et se prépara. Quand la silhouette masculine du vampire apparut dans son champ de vision, Sasuke lui sauta de dessus. Il savait que c'était suicidaire mais c'était le seul moyen d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Le vampire fut trop surpris pour esquiver, Sasuke l'attrapa mais l'élan l'entraîna vers le sol et il retomba lourdement sur le vampire le clouant ainsi par terre. Alors que sa main gauche agrippait le derrière du crâne du vampire et que sa main droite pointait son arme sur le front, le monstre tenta de lui saisir les avant-bras mais l'Uchiha tira juste avant. La tête partit brusquement en arrière suite à l'impact violent. Le sang gicla sur ses vêtements dans une effusion de gouttelettes rougeâtres. Il tira trois fois de suite pour être sûr que le vampire ne se relève pas.

Le brun se redressa doucement du cadavre mais soudainement une main jaillit vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de reculer légèrement son visage pour éviter les doigts griffus du vampire. Cette dernière se jeta sur le jeune Uchiha avec violence. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé et se sentit tomber avec elle. Lors de la chute, alors que ses mains tentaient de l'étrangler, il dirigea son arme vers l'estomac du vampire et tira. Le choc du tir la fit relâcher quelque peu son emprise mais elle tenait encore fermement son cou. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la peau blanche de l'Uchiha. Ils tombèrent brutalement sur le sol, le dos de Sasuke encaissant la plupart des dégâts. Le vampire profita de la douleur du ténébreux pour avancer ses crocs luisants vers sa clavicule dans l'intention de le mordre férocement. Alors que la chair de Sasuke allait être transpercée, il tira en plein cœur. Le vampire recula subitement, le visage crispé de douleur. Beaucoup de sang coulait le long du révolver mais le brun n'y fit pas attention. Il appuya encore sur la gâchette et tira jusqu'à que le corps du vampire lui tombe lourdement dessus et qu'il s'affaisse dans un dernier soubresaut. Il sentait désagréablement le sang chaud s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Il poussa le corps du vampire d'un geste violent et se releva pour la seconde fois.

Son regard balaya la pièce. Antoine était encore aux prises avec les deux vampires mais Marc s'était débarrassé de son ennemi qui gisait au sol, un trou béant à la place du cœur. Il était en train d'aider Charles qui n'était pas loin de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le vampire lui avait déchiqueté l'épaule gauche. Il lui manquait un énorme bout de chair et la blessure saignait abondamment. Son bras droit, lui, se trouvait dans une position qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir et des griffures plutôt profondes constellaient sa joue droite. Sasuke pointa son arme sur le vampire qui fonçait sur Marc. Il tira et la balle s'échoua en plein cœur, la tuant sur le coup. Marc se précipita aussitôt sur Charles pour inspecter ses blessures.

Naruto était en plein combat avec William. Ce dernier jouait avec ses pouvoirs vampiriques et se dédoublait, se cachant ainsi parmi les illusions qu'il créait. Le blond ne se laissa pas duper. Il dirigea son flingue vers une silhouette sombre qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et tira. Un sifflement de douleur retentit et William apparut au milieu des ombres, ses illusions disparaissant. Du sang coulait à flot de son bras gauche et pourtant, son visage demeurait indifférent.

- Comment as-tu su ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne te dévoilerai pas mes secrets, William, répondit Naruto alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres pleines.

Il visa le cœur du vampire et appuya sur la gâchette. Le vampire blond esquiva, l'Uzumaki le perdit du regard durant un court instant. Mais cela suffit pour que le vampire se matérialise en face de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il lui saisit alors les épaules et le projeta sur l'immense lit en bois. Naruto s'écrasa contre le matelas et le sommier en dessous se brisa sous le choc. À peine le blond eut-il repris sa respiration que William se trouvait à califourchon au-dessus de lui et que sa main partait pour lui déchiqueter le visage. Naruto put juste mettre son bras devant pour s'interposer mais celui-ci reçut tous les dégâts. La peau se déchira comme du tissu sous les ongles solides du vampire. Le sang s'écoula tel un ruisseau de la blessure. Naruto ne put empêcher un gémissement douloureux franchir ses lèvres. Du sang s'était échoué sur le visage de William et celui-ci lécha avec délectation le liquide rouge sur ses lèvres. Le blond tenta de dégager sa main droite qui tenait son flingue mais celle-ci se trouvait coincée sous la cuisse du vampire. Il plia ses jambes pour pouvoir positionner ses genoux autour de l'abdomen de William. Ce mouvement demandait beaucoup de souplesse et de flexibilité mais il le réussit. Il resserra ses genoux pour avoir une prise plus ferme sur le corps du vampire et le tira sèchement vers le bas. Cela lui coûta beaucoup d'effort mais il parvint à se libérer. Son bras droit de nouveau libre, il pouvait tirer. Il pointa l'arme sur le cœur de William mais au dernier moment, ce dernier s'en saisit et l'écarta. La balle alla se loger dans son épaule. Le vampire grogna mais profita de ce moment pour s'extirper de Naruto. Il se mit debout tout en enserrant sa blessure à l'épaule.

- C'est fini, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant aux deux vampires qui combattaient Antoine.

Ces derniers arrêtèrent et se matérialisèrent à côté de William.

- Partons, ordonna le vampire.

A peine Naruto se mit à tirer sur eux qu'ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre condamnée et sautèrent. Les débris s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, le blond se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le révolver toujours devant lui. Il observa par-dessus le rebord et vit les trois silhouettes déjà bien loin.

- Ils sont partis, lâcha l'Uzumaki en pointant son arme vers le bas.

La tension retomba et tous se permirent de souffler de soulagement.

- Tous le monde est vivant ?, demanda Antoine.

- Charles est grièvement blessé, il faut vite le soigner, signala gravement Marc en saisissant le bras de ce dernier.

Un gémissement étouffé sortit de la bouche de Charles lorsque Marc redressa son bras droit pour le remettre correctement en place. Il le souleva ensuite doucement du parterre en passant le bras par-dessus son épaule. Antoine se rapprocha du blessé et observa ses blessures d'un œil inquiet mais il tourna brusquement la tête dans tous les sens d'un air paniqué.

- Arnaud ? Où est Arnaud ?, lâcha-t-il d'une voix si forte qu'elle se rapprochait quasiment d'un cri.

Tous se mirent alors à observer la pièce, mais ce fut Marc qui prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :

- Il se battait avec la vampire femelle blonde, le corps n'est pas là...

- Non, pas ça !, hurla Antoine avec rage alors que son visage perdait peu à peu ses couleurs. Il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça !

- Seuls deux vampires mâles sont partis avec William, annonça doucement Naruto, Arnaud et le vampire sont sûrement encore dans cette maison. Utilise le micro pour le joindre.

Antoine sembla rassurer par la remarque du blond. Il suivit son conseil et plaça le micro devant ses lèvres.

- Arnaud ? Tu m'entends ?, chuchota-t-il en tripotant nerveusement le bas de son gilet pare-balle.

Un souffle haletant se fit entendre dans le micro avant que la faible voix d'Arnaud retentisse :

- Oui...

- Tu vas bien ?, demanda Antoine alors que la panique semblait s'accentuer dans sa voix.

- Aussi bien que l'on peut l'être après avoir tué un vampire, fit Arnaud avec un amusement teinté de fatigue.

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa des lèvres d'Antoine.

- Dieu merci ! Où es-tu ?

- Avec la femme et l'enfant, en bas, deuxième porte à gauche.

- On arrive ! Ne bouge pas !

- Je ne pense pas être en état de le faire de toute façon.

À peine Arnaud eut fini de parler qu'Antoine se précipita vers la porte suivi de près par Naruto. Sasuke resta pour aider Marc à transporter Charles jusqu'en bas. Celui-ci étouffa une plainte de douleur lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre les marches. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, ils virent les secours se précipiter par la porte d'entrée pour leur venir en aide. Ils déposèrent Charles sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent vers l'ambulance avec une efficacité redoutable. Ils s'emparèrent aussi de Marc qui avait une blessure plutôt profonde sur l'abdomen. Sasuke, malgré ses blessures superficielles, eut le droit à un passage devant les soigneurs pour qu'ils puissent bander les plaies. Il s'en sortait avec quelques griffures sur le cou, des hématomes dans le dos et une blessure légère à la jambe dont il ignorait la provenance.

La mère et sa fille avaient déjà été évacuées par les ambulanciers. Elles avaient été retrouvées évanouies sans blessures graves. Par contre Arnaud, lui, avait d'urgence été emmené à l'hôpital. Son ventre avait été lacéré profondément, certaines de ses côtes étaient fracturées et sa clavicule affichait une morsure sanglante. Naruto et Antoine durent passer eux aussi devant les soigneurs pour panser leurs blessures. Les renforts arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Antoine passa sa mauvaise humeur sur eux. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de mort, juste des blessés.

Sasuke retrouva son tuteur en train de ranger ses armes dans le coffre de la Toyota orange. Il l'observa avec curiosité jusqu'à que le blond relève son visage en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Je me disais que vous étiez salement amoché, se contenta de répondre Sasuke avec un haussement d'épaule en fixant le bandage de son bras.

- Tu parles de mon bras droit ? Oui, il a pris un sacré coup !

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un air distrait. Il s'approcha de Naruto et d'un geste brusque, il farfouilla les poches de la veste de l'Uzumaki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !, protesta le blond.

L'Uchiha ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il retira soudainement ses mains et brandit victorieusement les clés de voiture.

- Je conduis, vous n'êtes pas en état.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du conducteur et s'y installa, ne laissant même pas le temps au blond de réagir. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais il se remit rapidement et monta à son tour dans la voiture.

- Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, dit-il d'un ton amusé en lançant un regard à l'Uchiha alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture.

La voiture démarra dans un bruit de moteur assourdissant. Sasuke mit sa première vitesse et ils se dirigèrent vers la route. Le trajet fut ponctué des instructions que dicta Naruto au ténébreux pour lui donner la direction.

- Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti pour une première fois, commenta le blond lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés à un feu rouge.

- Mieux que vous en tout cas.

- Eh ! William n'est pas un cœur tendre. La dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire à lui, j'ai eu le droit à un aller simple aux urgences.

- Pourquoi avait-il des serviteurs vampires alors que lui-même est un vampire ?, demanda Sasuke en redémarrant lorsque le feu vert apparut.

- C'est un vampire majeur, répondit Naruto comme si cette seule réponse voulait tout dire.

Sasuke répéta le terme avec un air curieux.

- Il y a deux catégories de vampires, les majeurs et les mineurs, expliqua l'Uzumaki. Les majeurs sont les seuls qui puissent procréer tandis que les mineurs sont leurs progénitures. Ils leur doivent obéissances.

- Et s'ils se rebellent ?

- Impossible, ils sont étroitement liés à leur créateur par le partage de sang.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- La seule manière de faire d'un humain un vampire. Ils échangent leur sang. Le vampire boit celui de la victime et à son tour, la victime prend celui du vampire. Ce rituel est un prélude puisque pour que la transformation soit complète, il faut que l'humain meure.

- Comment les vampires deviennent-ils majeurs ? C'est une question d'âge ?

- Prends la prochaine à droite, indiqua Naruto. Non, plutôt de puissance. Les vampires ne le deviennent pas. Ils le sont ou ne le sont pas. S'il l'est, lorsque l'humain renaîtra en vampire, il pourra agir en toute liberté sans que son créateur ne puisse le contraindre.

Sasuke tourna le volant à droite.

- Et vous dans tout ça ?

- Moi ?, fit le blond en haussant un sourcil curieux.

- J'ai entendu le vampire parler d'assemblée et « Le Tueur » n'est pas juste un surnom, c'est un titre qu'ils vous donnent. J'ai tort ?

Le concerné esquissa un sourire.

- Non. L'assemblée est pour eux ce que la loi est pour nous. Elle dicte les règles et fixe des limites. Ils doivent la respecter sinon couic !

- Couic ?, répéta le jeune Uchiha.

- Les représentants de cette assemblée sont de vieux et puissants vampires. Les défier revient à se suicider.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, et vous alors ?

- Eh bien, dès le début de ma carrière, ils m'ont considéré comme utile alors j'ai eu le droit à un passage forcé devant eux. Après ça, ils m'ont accordé un genre de permis qui me permet de les tuer à condition qu'ils aient commis un acte répréhensible ou en cas de légitime défense. C'est pratique, ça m'évite d'être pris pour cible sans raison par des vampires. Tourne juste là et nous serons arrivés.

Le brun suivit les indications et se gara sur une place de parking. Il éteignit le moteur et descendit de la voiture. Naruto sortir lui aussi du véhicule et reprit les clés que lui tendait Sasuke.

- Tu viens ?, demanda le blond en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Chez vous ?

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?, soupira Naruto en roulant des yeux.

- Mais...

- On a fini pour ce soir. Il est plus de minuit passé, je suis complétement crevé et je ne pense pas que tu aies eu le temps de réserver une chambre d'hôtel.

Sasuke se tut, le blond n'ayant pas tort sur ce coup-là. Il le suivit donc docilement à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, son sac, qu'il avait pris soin de récupérer, sur l'épaule. Ils montèrent six étages avant d'arriver enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Ce dernier fourra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna dans un bruit grinçant. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, le blond l'ouvrit et pénétra dans l'appartement, Sasuke suivant ses pas.

L'intérieur était désordonné mais, malgré cela, une atmosphère chaleureuse régnait. L'Uzumaki posa ses clés sur un meuble qui trainait près de la porte puis il retira ses chaussures, Sasuke l'imitant. Le brun voulut enlever sa veste mais il vit le sang qui s'était imprégné dans son vêtement. Il empestait une odeur de mort.

- Je pourrais prendre une douche ?, demanda timidement Sasuke.

- Oh bien sûr, la porte au fond du couloir, lui répondit le blond

L'Uchiha s'y dirigea prestement. Il ne supportait plus de sentir ce fluide poisseux se coller à sa peau à travers ses habits. Il se doucha minutieusement, frottant avec ténacité pour faire disparaître l'odeur âcre du sang. Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain et laissa le blond entrer à son tour.

Quand tous deux furent enfin propres et changés, Naruto l'emmena à la chambre d'ami pour qu'il puisse se reposer. La pièce était lumineuse et spacieuse, un lit deux places trônait au milieu. Sasuke s'affala lourdement sur le matelas et enfouit son visage dans le coussin moelleux. La fatigue l'assaillit avec force, il eut juste le temps de s'enfoncer dans la couette avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Bon voilà, vos impressions ? J'ai mis le dessin de William spécialement pour Lucifer-L en profil de la fiction, j'espère que tu aimes ma version du personnage ?

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Enfaîte si, peut-être une petite information pour les yaoïstes dans l'âme. Je compte mettre dans les prochains chapitres (disons vers le chapitre 5 ou 6) une scène de lemon ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon humble histoire et à bientôt peut-être.


	4. Chapter 4

[La Chasse]

_Genre_ : Surnaturel, action, romance, fantastique... YAOI !

_Couple principal_ : Naruto X Sasuke progressif

_Tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note _: L'histoire se trouve dans un univers alternatif où les créatures et autres sont monnaies courantes dans la société.

P-S : Merci à **XQuelqu'une** pour son travail ! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, j'ai eu des soucis techniques … Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Remerciement à tous, en particulier, XQuelqu'une (encore), Lucifer-L et deidei94 pour leur soutien qui me font carburés !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Quelqu'un le secouait frénétiquement. Il s'agita et tenta de se tourner pour que l'individu cesse de le harceler.

- Sasuke !

Le hurlement lui fit grincer des dents. Il ouvrit un œil pour identifier l'enfoiré qui venait le réveiller si tôt. Cheveux blond, yeux bleus, peau mate, sourire étincelant... Un choc le parcourut, le faisant émerger de son sommeil. Il se releva brusquement et se mit en tailleur tout en jetant un regard noir à Naruto qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Changes-toi, on a du boulot, lui déclara le blond en repartant vers la porte.

Sasuke se leva difficilement. Son dos le lançait d'une façon atrocement douloureuse et sa blessure à la gorge semblait plus vive que jamais. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas traînant. Naruto se trouvait dans l'ébrasement de la porte d'entrée. Prêt à partir, Sasuke pouvait deviner qu'il était armé. Le brun lui lança un regard accusateur avant de se diriger vers lui avec empressement.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et montèrent silencieusement dans la Toyota. Naruto démarra le moteur pour s'engager sur la route.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?, demanda Sasuke en regardant le paysage défiler.

- Un fermier m'a contacté pour signaler des disparitions étranges au sein de son bétail. Il pense que c'est un lycanthrope qui a fait le coup.

- Donc ?

- Il fait appel à nous pour s'en assurer et prendre les mesures nécessaires.

- Oh ! Alors c'est moins dangereux qu'hier ?

- Tout dépend. Un lycanthrope sous sa forme de loup-garou est impossible à raisonner. On ne pourra pas discuter et il attaquera. Si nous ne sommes pas sur nos gardes, nous finirons comme plat de résistance.

- Génial..., souffla Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

Son corps courbaturé se rappela douloureusement à lui lorsqu'il tenta vainement de s'étirer.

- J'ai mal partout, pas vous ?, questionna le brun en massant doucement son dos.

- Un peu, mais je suis habitué, lui répondit Naruto en lui souriant.

La conversation prit fin puisqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la cour d'une ferme. Le véhicule s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un arbre. Un fermier avec un chapeau de paille se précipita vers eux d'un air paniqué.

- Ben vous v'là enfin M'sieur Uzumaki !, fit l'homme avec soulagement.

- Monsieur Mallori, enchanté, répondit Naruto en serrant la main du fermier. Voici mon apprenti, Monsieur Uchiha.

Le fermier prit la main de Sasuke et l'enserra chaleureusement.

- Que se passe-t-il donc ?, interrogea l'Uzumaki en posant son regard bleu sur l'homme.

- Eh ben c'est que vous savez, j'vous avais parlé des disparitions de mes vaches.

Le blond hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

- On a retrouvé le reste d'une vache dans les bois. La pauvre bête a été déchiquetée et pour sûr, c'est pas un animal ordinaire qui a fait ça, j'peux vous le dire.

- Pourriez-vous nous y emmener ?, demanda le blond avec sérieux.

- Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit l'homme en les emmenant dans ladite forêt.

Cette dernière était bordée d'arbres gigantesques qui jetaient des ombres sur les chemins sinueux. Ils marchèrent durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant le cadavre de la vache. Une odeur écœurante de sang frais planait sur le lieu. La vache avait été cruellement éventrée, de la chair encore humide du fluide rougeâtre s'était détachée de ses os. Ses intestins s'étaient répandus tout autour d'elle et des marques de griffes ornaient son corps sanglant. La gueule de l'animal semblait exprimer une terreur sans fin et ses petits yeux noirs n'étaient même pas fermés. Elle n'était pas morte immédiatement de ses blessures. Elle avait péri lorsque la chose qui l'avait agressé, l'avait dévoré vivante. Un haut-le-cœur prit Sasuke qui détourna vivement le regard pour échapper aux yeux implorants de la bête. « Une vraie boucherie » fût le seul terme qui vint à lui face au destin tragique de l'animal.

Naruto étudiait impassiblement le cadavre. Il n'exprimait aucun dégoût et analysait simplement la scène sous ses yeux. Le blond sortit une paire de gants chirurgicaux de sa poche et les enfila. Il se pencha vers la vache en évitant de mettre les pieds dans les flaques de sang encore fraîches.

- Avez-vous touché ou déplacé la vache ?, demanda-t-il en examinant le corps.

Le fermier, qui ne s'était pas approché du cadavre et qui se trouvait à un bon mètre de lui, secoua la tête pour répondre au blond.

- Bien, continua simplement Naruto.

Il plongea soudainement sa main dans la bouillie rougeâtre qu'était l'abdomen de la bête. Sasuke laissa une grimace transparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Naruto tenir entre ses mains ce qui semblait être un poumon. Il ferma ses yeux dans l'espoir que son estomac cesse de se comporter comme un mixeur.

- Un lycanthrope, déclara le blond en se redressant du cadavre et en retirant ses gants.

Le brun rouvrit ses yeux pour fixer Naruto avec perplexité.

- Les griffures sont trop profondes et les organes manquant à l'animal sont ceux que les loups-garous affectionnent particulièrement, répondit-il face à la mine de Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers le fermier et lui parla :

- Retournez chez vous et assurez-vous que personne ne sorte de votre domicile jusqu'à que je revienne. Le corps est encore frais, le lycanthrope doit se trouver dans les parages.

L'homme sembla se pétrifier sur place mais il fit ce que lui demanda Naruto et se précipita chez lui.

- Nous n'appelons pas la police ?, demanda Sasuke en sortant le Browning que lui avait prêté le blond le soir d'avant.

- Non, ils ne viendraient pas. Tant qu'aucun mort n'a été déclaré, ils n'agiront pas. Ce n'est pas leur domaine et nous n'allons pas attendre que quelqu'un meure bêtement pour intervenir, répliqua l'Uzumaki en sortant à son tour une arme.

Ils se mirent à observer les alentours avec une attention nouvelle. Chaque bruissement de feuille leur semblait couvrir des bruits de pas et les ombres dansantes semblaient cacher la silhouette furtive d'un loup. Un hurlement strident éclata le silence religieux de la forêt. Ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers le cri avec empressement. Le silence retomba violemment laissant les deux chasseurs sans piste à suivre. Sasuke tendit l'oreille et crut entendre des halètements de loup. Il pointa la source du bruit et fit un signe à Naruto. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de prendre la direction qui lui indiquait le brun. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu, ils s'attendaient à tout mis à part ça... Un loup-garou à la fourrure tâchait de sang se tenait face à une immense créature à la peau verdâtre.

- C'est quoi ça ?, souffla Sasuke avec stupeur.

- Un troll des bois, répondit Naruto. C'est inoffensif tant que tu ne l'attaques pas.

À la voix du blond, le loup tourna sa gueule aux crocs ensanglantés vers eux. Son expression était inhumaine et cruelle. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec un homme. Son imposant corps se positionna dans une posture défensive et, avec une rapidité déconcertante, il bondit vers Naruto. Le blond réagit instinctivement et tira sur le loup-garou. Son premier coup toucha l'épaule de la bête qui recula sous l'impact mais le second l'acheva en s'échouant avec précision dans son cœur. Le loup-garou retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le corps . Le troll s'étant enfui durant l'altercation, il ne restait plus qu'eux et le cadavre. Le loup se mit soudainement à s'agiter, sa peau se déformant, son squelette se transformant. Tout son corps changea et lorsqu'enfin, il s'immobilisa, un humain venait de prendre la place de l'animal. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorés. Il était nu, son frêle corps baignant dans la mare de sang qui se formait de sa blessure. La blancheur caractéristique des cadavres commençait à le couvrir telle une couverture morbide.

- C'est un homme, murmura Sasuke avec horreur.

- Les lycanthropes redeviennent humain après leur mort, se contenta d'expliquer Naruto en sortant son téléphone.

- Que faîtes-vous ?

- J'appelle la morgue pour qu'ils viennent récupérer le corps, fit le blond en posant l'appareil contre son oreille. Oui, Shino ? C'est Naruto, j'ai un cadavre de lycanthrope dans les bois de Saumur. Pourrais-tu venir le prendre ? Bien sûr, la procédure habituelle. Merci, je te laisse t'en occuper.

L'Uzumaki raccrocha et remit son cellulaire dans sa poche. De son côté, Sasuke se reprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Cet homme était un loup-garou et était mort en tant que tel. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

Ils repartirent vers la ferme d'un pas résolu.

- Des lycanthropes qui se baladent en plein jour, alors que la pleine lune n'est que dans une vingtaine de jour, c'est très rare.

- En quoi est-ce rare ?, demanda Sasuke en essayant de suivre le rythme des pas de son tuteur.

- Les loups-garous agissent comme les loups. Ils forment une meute avec un dominant qui dirige et les soumis qui suivent. Même leur vie humaine est liée à la meute. Du coup, jamais un lycanthrope, même nouveau-né, ne sera livré à lui-même. Hormis les jours proches de la pleine lune ou bien la pleine lune elle-même, ils sont aidés par la meute.

- Alors, que faisait ce jeune homme sous sa forme de loup ici ?

- C'est la question que je me pose.

- Vous connaissez d'autres lycanthropes ?

- Mieux que ça, je connais leur lieu d'assemblement !

- Lieu d'assemblement ?

- C'est un bar que tout loup-garou se doit de connaître et par conséquent, moi aussi. On ira faire un tour si la journée n'est pas trop chargée.

Le jeune Uchiha se permit de grimacer à cette idée. Se tenir dans un lieu restreint en compagnie d'hommes capable de se transformer en loup pour vous déchiqueter la gorge ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Les explications avec le fermier furent brèves. L'Uzumaki signala la présence du troll des bois et demanda au fermier de ne pas l'attaquer. Il le rassura sur son côté inoffensif mais Sasuke pouvait comprendre les inquiétudes de l'homme. Après tout, suite à l'attaque d'un loup-garou, se retrouver devant une immense créature verte qui semble pouvoir vous écraser rien qu'avec la paume de sa main... pouvait effectivement ne pas sembler rassurant. Une fois la discussion terminée, l'homme paya les honoraires – que Sasuke trouva exorbitants – et remercia Naruto avec une joie sans pareil.

Ils se mirent en route pour retourner à l'appartement. Cependant, au lieu de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble, l'Uzumaki s'arrêta devant un café aux enseignes colorés.

- Encore du boulot ?, demanda Sasuke avec étonnement en sortant de la voiture.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas déjeuné et je crève la dalle, répliqua Naruto en souriant malicieusement à l'Uchiha tandis qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur.

La chaleur ambiante de l'établissement les enveloppa d'une douce tiédeur. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table pour deux qui se trouvait contre la fenêtre. La vitre donnait sur la ruelle extérieure. On voyait les passants qui s'agitaient et les commerçants qui ouvraient leurs boutiques. Une serveuse vint à leur table et leur tendit le menu avec un sourire éblouissant. Ses yeux bruns s'attardèrent durant un instant sur les deux jeunes hommes avec une convoitise non dissimulée.

- Prend ce que tu veux, je paye, déclara le blond en parcourant du regard la carte.

Le brun hocha distraitement la tête avant de regarder à son tour le menu. La serveuse s'en alla pour leur laisser le temps de choisir.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers eux, Naruto commanda un café noir et trois beignets au chocolat tandis que Sasuke prit un thé au jasmin et une tarte à la pomme. Le blond rendit le menu tout en adressant un sourire sensuel à la serveuse. Cette dernière sembla en être perturbée et des rougeurs envahirent ses joues. Elle balbutia un remerciant avant de s'en aller d'un pas hésitant.

- Dragueur, marmonna Sasuke en posant son visage sur la paume de sa main.

- Moi ?, fit innocemment Naruto en écarquillant exagérément les yeux.

- Oui, vous, confirma l'Uchiha en plongeant son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus.

- Je préfère le terme charmeur.

- Cela renvoie au même.

- Pas du tout ! C'est moins vulgaire... Attends, serais-tu par hasard jaloux ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et laissa un soupir agacé franchir ses fines lèvres rosées.

- Parce que je serais heureux de remédier à cela..., lâcha langoureusement le blond en lui lançant un regard prédateur.

La serveuse les interrompit, amenant leurs commandes. Son sourire était encore plus éclatant de blancheur et son regard pétillait de joie. Ses mains frôlèrent « accidentellement » celles de Naruto quand elle lui tendit son café. Mais le blond n'avait pas quitté Sasuke du regard et, alors que la serveuse l'observait en quête d'une quelconque réaction, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avec un air sensuel. Son regard se fit plus chaud et son corps prit une pose étrangement érotique. Sasuke sentit son corps se réchauffer sous le regard brûlant, la cadence des battements de son cœur s'affola et son ventre se contracta d'une façon agréable. Il dût déglutir bruyamment pour échapper à l'emprise de l'Uzumaki. La serveuse sembla surprise du comportement de Naruto et laissa tomber brutalement la tarte sous le nez de Sasuke. Elle repartit rageusement en faisant claquer ses chaussures à talon contre le carrelage. Naruto eut un éclat de rire.

- Vous êtes content, maintenant elle m'en veut, pesta Sasuke en essayant d'oublier les étranges émotions qui venaient de l'assaillir.

- Mais chaton...

- Taisez-vous, bafouilla le brun alors que son visage prenait une jolie teinte rose.

Le blond éclata une seconde fois de rire.

- Arrêtez, lui ordonna Sasuke en envoyant un regard glacial qui fut sans effet étant donné les rougeurs persistantes sur ses joues.

Naruto se calma mais un petit sourire amusé trainait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il trouvait le jeune Uchiha vraiment mignon et puis, sa moue boudeuse était à croquer. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son être et un sourire tendre remplaça celui amusé.

Sasuke se saisit de sa tasse de thé avec énervement et la but. Son visage devint écarlate, le thé était brûlant. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et tira la langue tout en faisant de l'air à l'aide de sa main. Naruto s'esclaffa joyeusement avant de glisser sensuellement :

- Si j'avais su que je te faisais autant d'effet, j'aurais commencé plus tôt !

Le jeune Uchiha lui envoya un regard noir avant de reprendre dignement sa tasse et d'agir comme si aucun incident ne s'était produit.

- À 10h45, nous avons rendez-vous avec un pêcheur au port, annonça soudainement l'Uzumaki alors qu'il entamait son deuxième beignet avec gourmandise.

- Qu'allons-nous y faire ?

- De la pêche à la sirène.

Sasuke interrogea Naruto du regard.

- Le pêcheur nous a appelés pour que l'on s'occupe d'une sirène qui persiste à les empêcher de faire correctement leur travail, lâcha le blond alors que sa bouche était encore pleine.

- Sont-elles dangereuses ?

- Hum... Si ta tête ne leur revient pas, je te conseillerais de ne pas t'en approcher. En fait, même si ta tête leur revient, il vaut mieux en rester à l'écart.

- Que font-elles exactement ?

- Elles t'ensorcellent de leur chant mélodieux et sont des nageuses hors pair.

- Comment fait-on pour leur résister ?

- Une volonté d'acier ou de bons bouchons d'oreilles !, fit Naruto en riant.

Il termina son dernier beignet et lécha le sucre qui s'était déposé sur ses doigts. Sasuke engloutit rapidement sa tarte. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Naruto paya la note et ils sortirent de l'établissement. Le blond regarda l'heure sur son mobile. 10h06.

- Il est temps qu'on aille voir la fameuse sirène !, clama l'Uzumaki en s'étirant.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4

Je m'excuse, encore une fois, platement pour le retard immense mais je promets de me rattraper au prochain !


End file.
